The New Clans: The Tiger's Return
by Snowsong of SnowClan
Summary: Snowpaw is the newest SnowClan apprentice, and already her Clan is facing trouble. After she is given a prophecy, she realizes she has two choices: flee and find help, or die as a slave. The Tiger has returned to a new set of four Clans, but this time, he has a bigger, stronger, more blood-thirsty army. Not every story has a happy ending...
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I own all of the following characters except: Firestorm, Spottedpelt, Leopardheart, Tigerstripe, Lionclaw, Ravenfeather, Tigerclaw, Clawpaw, Shiningheart, Braveheart, Brightspirit, Stormstar, and Jayno.**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SnowClan**

**Leader:**** Snowstar—**sleek, snow-white she-cat with strikingly blue eyes.

**Deputy:**** Thunderclaw—**dark gray, well-muscled tom.

**Medicine cat:**** Silversong—**beautiful, sleek silver tabby she-cat.

**Apprentice, Starpaw **(black she-cat with flecks of gray)

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Firestorm—**powerfully built flame-colored tabby tom with green eyes. _(Reincarnation of Fireheart, later known as Firestar)_

**Spottedpelt—**pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. _(Reincarnation of Spottedleaf, but she chose to be a warrior this time)_

**Sharptooth—**massive gray-brown tabby tom.

**Leopardheart—**she-cat with an unusually spotted golden-brown pelt. _(Reincarnation of Leopardfur, later known as Leopardstar)_

**Apprentice, Moonpaw **(silver tabby she-cat)

**Foxtail—**russet colored tom with a very bushy tail with a white tail-tip.

**Nightflower—**sleek gray-black she-cat.

**Cloudpelt—**fluffy white tom.

**Leafwhisker—**she-cat with a dappled pelt all shades of brown.

**Honeyleaf—**golden she-cat.

**Tigerstripe—**dark brown tabby tom. _(Reincarnation of Tigerheart, son of Tawnypelt)_

** Apprentice, Sunpaw **(golden she-cat)

**Lionclaw—**broad shouldered tabby tom with a golden pelt. _(Reincarnation of Lionblaze)_

**Apprentice, Skypaw **(light gray tabby tom)

**Ravenfeather—**small, sleek black tom with a white chest and tail tip. _(Reincarnation of Ravenpaw)_

**Lightningfur—**gray she-cat with jagged black stripes down her back and electric blue eyes.

**Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Rainbowfur—**a she-cat spotted with every color a cat can be, mother of Whitekit (white she-kit) and Snowkit. (silver, black-spotted she-kit)

**Lilyflower—**light brown tabby she-cat with a strikingly pink nose and green eyes, mother of Grasskit (light brown tom), Seedkit (brown tortoiseshell she-kit), Petalkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit), and Treekit. (dark brown tom)

**Elders: (retired warriors)**

**Gorsefur—**light brownish yellow patchy furred tabby tom.

**Haretail—**white tom, born with a fluffy stump for a tail.

**Dappleflower—**once beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Silverpelt—**pretty, young, silvery she-cat, retired early because of a constant sickness. Despite the sickness, her pelt always shines like the stars.

* * *

**IceClan**

**Leader:**** Icestar—**gray she-cat with flecks of white on her pelt.

**Deputy:**** Shadowheart—**black she-cat with a ferocious temper and shadowed eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Littleclaw—**small gray tabby tom with sharp claws, formerly a warrior.

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Blackclaw—**strong black tom.

**Tigerclaw—**massive brown battle ready tabby tom. _(Reincarnation of the 'famous' Tigerclaw, later known as Tigerstar)_

** Apprentice, Clawpaw **(brown tom with a scar down his flank,_ reincarnation of Clawface)_

**Willowfur—**light gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Oakpelt—**bracken-colored tabby tom.

**Nightmoon—**dark gray she-cat.

** Apprentice, Birdpaw **(dusky brown she-cat)

**Boulderfur—**gray tom with blue eyes.

**Rockclaw—**gray tabby she-cat.

**Flamepelt**—flame colored tabby tom.

**Shadyfoot**—light gray tabby she-cat with black paws.

** Apprentice, Smokepaw **(smokey-gray tom)

**Darkclaw—**dark brown tom.

**Dimflower—**pale gray she-cat.

**Duskfur—**dusty brown tom.

**Dawnflower**—orange-red she-cat with dark green eyes.

**Queens: (she-cats nursing kits)**

**Snowfang—**long furred white she-cat, mother to Rabbitkit (white tom), Icekit (white she-kit), and Silverkit. (silver she-kit)

**Elders: (retired warriors)**

**Emberfur—**orange and gray spotted she-cat.

**Scorchfoot—**gray tom with one orange paw.

**Woodpelt—**brown tabby tom.

* * *

**CloudClan**

**Leader:**** Cloudstar—**spotted gray and white tomcat.

**Deputy:**** Windbreeze—**light gray-brown tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat:**** Ferntail—**light gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Spazzypaw **(energetic silver tabby she-cat)

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Lightpelt—**swift, light gray tabby she-cat.

**Darkfur—**dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Wildfur—**creamy tom with fur that sticks out at all angles.

**Dawnbreeze—**orange she-cat.

** Apprentice, Sleepypaw **(gray tabby tom with dull blue eyes)

**Braveheart—**broad shouldered brown tabby tom with green eyes. _(The real Braveheart, not a reincarnation)_

**Shiningheart—**silver tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes._ (The real Shiningheart, not a reincarnation)_

**Brightspirit—**silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. _(The real Brightspirit, not a reincarnation)_

**Streamwhisper—**silver tabby she-cat.

** Apprentice, Swimmingpaw **(silver-blue tabby she-cat)

**Fallenleaf—**brown tabby tom.

**Eagletalon—**light brown tabby tom with white paws.

**Tuftytail—**fluffy brown tom.

**Fishtail—**silver tabby tom.

**Queens: (she-cats nursing kits)**

**Goldenwhisker—**sleek golden she-cat, mother to Goldkit (golden she-kit), Lionkit (golden tom), and Flamekit. (orange tabby tom)

**Kestrelflower—**light golden brown tabby she-cat, mother to Breezekit (gray tabby tom), and Cloudkit. (gray and white tom)

**Sweetflower—**silvery white spotted she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Elders: (retired warriors)**

**Mousetail—**small light dusky brown she-cat.

**Stonestep—**large gray tabby tom.

* * *

**StormClan**

**Leader:** **Stormstar—**huge, light brown, thick-furred tabby tom with green eyes and a pale brown belly and legs. _(Reincarnation of Crookedstar, but he didn't break his jaw)_

**Deputy:**** Riverheart—**dark gray tabby tom with long fur.

**Medicine Cat:**** Willowpool—**light-blue furred she-cat with gray green eyes.

** Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Vinefur—**dark brown tabby tom with long, messy fur.

**Clovertail—**brown she-cat.

**Knottedfur—**dark brown tom with long, tangled fur.

**Pebblestream—**dark gray tabby tomcat.

** Apprentice, Screechpaw **(black tom)

**Featherfur—**silvery she-cat with soft, downy fur.

**Hollyfern—**sleek very dark gray tabby she-cat.

**Fadedpelt—**pale ginger-and-white tom.

**Eggnose—**creamy tom.

**Longfur—**long-furred gray tabby tom.

**Duckflight—**pale brown tabby tom.

**Coldheart—**small, mean gray-and-white she-cat.

**Jaggedfang—**pale gray tabby tom with surprising long teeth.

**Greenflower—**light gray she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens: (she-cats nursing kits)**

**Turtleheart—**dark brown she-cat, mother to Stormkit (dark gray tom) and Lakekit. (blue-gray she-kit)

**Redstorm—**red-orange she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Gingerkit (russet she-kit), Hotkit (small orange tabby tom), and Firekit. (orange tabby tom)

**Elders: (retired warriors)**

**Graytail—**skinny gray she-cat.

**Quailpelt—**dusky brown tom.

* * *

**Cats outside Clans: (rouges, loners, kittypets)**

**Jayno—**blind gray tabby tom kittypet. _(Reincarnation of Jayfeather, but he is a kittypet. I got his name from one of the books where he is worried Leafpool will name him 'Jayno-eyes')_

**Bear**—big brown tom.

**Speckle—**brown she-cat kittypet with dark brown spots.

**Wilson—**gray tom.

**Puzzle—**calico she-cat.

**Nala—**small kittypet tortoiseshell she-cat. _(She is my real pet)_

**Simba—**huge, strong, mean, gray kittypet tabby tom. _(He is my brother's cat)_


	2. Prolouge

_**Will you Welcome  
The  
**_**R-e-t-u-r-n**_**  
of**_  
_**the**_  
**T-i-g-e-r**_**?**_

* * *

_Prologue_

_ A small gray tabby cat sat_ in a large clearing lit occasionally by flickers of moonlight. He leaned over a pool of water, filled with stars, as if looking for something. The pool and the trees rippled with the wind, while the dark clouds above swirled and churned. The cat sat still, his gray pelt blended with the sparkling water.

Suddenly, a small tree at the edge of the clearing groaned and leaned forward. The gray cat stiffened. He braced himself as another cat flung itself out of the young tree, and the tree snapped back into place. For a split second a flash of lightning illuminated the newcomer. Its pelt was golden, filled with stars, and his amber eyes blazed almost as bright as the moon. But the dark gray cat did not need to see the gold, star-filled pelt to know who this cat was.

"Lionblaze," meowed the gray cat as he dipped his head in greeting. The gold cat, Lionblaze, nodded to the gray tabby and padded over to him. "Jayfeather," Lionblaze rumbled. "Why did you choose only the four to come here?" Jayfeather ignored Lionblaze and turned to stare into the pond. Suddenly, Jayfeather jerked his head up and hissed a warning. "Some cat is coming!" Lionblaze whirled around at the sound of paw steps in the trees.

"It's okay! It's just me." A small gray she-cat stepped out into the clearing. Lionblaze and Jayfeather visibly relaxed. "Dovewing!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "Do you know where Firestar is?"

Dovewing shook her head. "No," she replied. "In fact," Dovewing added thoughtfully, "I haven't seen him for a while."

"Hmmm…" Jayfeather thought, groping for a reason for the former ThunderClan leader's absence. "Oh well. He doesn't have to be here yet anyway. You two came earlier than I expected."

All of a sudden, an awful screeching sounded in the woods surrounding the clearing. Lionblaze stood bolt upright, His pelt spiked, and his claws dug deep into the ground. Dovewing gulped nervously, and then fluffed out her pelt, her eyes gleamed in the dark. But Jayfeather was calm. No flash of alarm entered his eyes, nor did he bristle and unsheathe his claws.

"It's Firestar." He mewed. Lionblaze stared at him, while Dovewing blinked in confusion. "How do you know?" Lionblaze queered.

Again, Jayfeather did not reply. He did not need to; Firestar had just staggered into the clearing. His pelt was ruffled, and scraps of leaf stuck to it.

Jayfeather hissed in annoyance. "Firestar, you do realize that almost every cat in StarClan will have heard you screech, and will be on their way here right now?"

Firestar looked surprised. "That wasn't me. It was Ivypool." Firestar shook his head. "She insisted on practicing her fighting moves. I don't know why."

Lionblaze sighed and his eyes darkened. "I think it comes from having trained in the Dark Forest. They might yet attack our Clans again."

Jayfeather glared at Lionblaze. "It's not _our_ Clans we came to talk about!"

Dovewing flared up in defense of her sister and glared at Lionblaze as well. "She had to, Lionblaze! And _you_ were the one who insisted she spy!"

Now Lionblaze looked a little surprised, but he didn't so much as twitch his ear toward Dovewing.

"Did Ivypool get hurt?" Dovewing asked anxiously. Firestar purred with amusement. "No, I did, a bit. You can't really get hurt in StarClan, unless…" Firestar's eyes clouded with grief, and Jayfeather knew he was thinking of Spottedleaf, the gentle medicine cat had been killed in the attack from the Dark Forest. Spottedleaf had already been in StarClan when she was killed again. "That screech was just Ivypool's battle cry," Firestar continued. Dovewing blinked in relief.

Jayfeather hissed again. "Do you mind? We're supposed to be discussing the new prophecy right now!"

Firestar, who was still at the edge of the clearing, darted over towards the pool, trying to get Spottedleaf out of his mind, followed closely by Dovewing.

"At last!" Jayfeather muttered. He lowered his head as if to lap up some water from the pool. He kept his head lowered and took a deep breath.

"Wait!" The interruption came from Lionblaze. Jayfeather glared at him. "What now?" He snapped. Lionblaze studied his paws for a moment then blurted out, "It's just—well these Clans aren't _our_ Clans! Why should _we _help them? They have their own ancestors!"

There was dead silence. The breeze stopped blowing, the trees stopped swaying. The clearing fell absolutely silent.

_Did he really just say that? How _dare _he? _Jayfeather wondered as his rage grew. He stood up as tall as he could and fluffed out his pelt. Anger smoldering in his jay-blue eyes, Jayfeather stalked stiff-legged over to Lionblaze and towered over him. Lionblaze shrank back; clearly he had not expected Jayfeather to grow so angry.

"They may not be our Clans," Jayfeather snarled. "But have you not seen the pain they will suffer? If we don't send this prophecy, they will suffer even more! They could even die out completely! Would you want our Clans to suffer like these? No!" Jayfeather had to take several deep breaths to calm himself a little, and then he continued. "As for us helping them, does the warrior code forbid us from helping others? These Clans have only existed for _three seasons_! They don't _have_ any dead leaders yet, their medicine cats are young, all of them! The only cats in _their_ StarClan, are warriors, apprentices, and kits killed by leaf-bare hunger and sickness. Their warrior ancestors are few, very few." Jayfeather yowled the last part. "That is why we must send this prophecy!"

Without another word from any cat, Jayfeather whisked back to the position of leaning over the water, then silently checking every cat was listening, began again in a low whisper:

_"Four will be chosen to save their Clans, four others will help them, and together journey to find help from the first to battle the Tiger. Only then can they hope to stand against the Tiger and Darkness, but much will still be lost…"_

* * *

**Oh yeah, I don't own warriors...I really wish I did, though...Oh, and also right after this the four original Clans' StarClan chooses cats to be reincarnated down into the four new Clans...The whole reason for this is that Tigerstar figured out to reincarnate himself (and a few other Dark Forest pals) into the four new Clans. StarClan is once again opposing the Dark Forest...  
**


	3. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. I DO however, own this story-and most of the characters...**_

* * *

_Chapter__ 1_

_ Whitekit rolled over in her sleep,_ her thick milky pelt smothering Snowkit against her mother. "Get off, Whitekit." Snowkit's complaint was only a mumble; she was still dreary with sleep. Whitekit snored loudly.

Snowkit wriggled out from underneath her sister and looked around the familiar cave. The entrance to the nursery was a small crack that led to the main cave. Snowstar and Thunderclaw's den was closest to the nursery. A hole in the wall led to a tunnel where they made their nests. On the other side of the nursery was the apprentices' den, a crack in the floor that led to a smooth chamber where the apprentices slept. Next to the leader and deputy's den was the warrior's den. A juniper bush sheltered that entrance. Nearby, the elder's made their den in a shallow cave next to the warrior's. The Grand Pillar was in the center, a slope of loose rocks surrounding an ancient water-formed stone. The piles of loose stones allowed the leader to climb up to the flat top of the Grand Pillar and see the entire cave.

Snowkit flicked her tail against Whitekit's muzzle. Eyes bleary with tiredness, Whitekit blinked up at Snowkit. "Wha-" Whitekit interrupted her own question with a yawn. "What is it?" Snowkit rolled her blue eyes at Whitekit. "You rolled over on me again! And you were snoring. You know that's why you keep getting a sore throat, Silversong even told you!" Whitekit cocked her head in mock forgetfulness. "Did she?"

Snowkit wasn't fooled. She just shrugged, "Oh well, don't come crying to me when Silversong doesn't give you any honey. She can't spare any more for you. Too many cats have sore throats and coughs." Honey in the mountains was very uncommon, so Silversong, or Starpaw, her apprentice, would have to go on trips down the mountain to find some. Luckily for them, there was plenty of honey in the forests below.

Whitekit's eyes widened. "Really?" Snowkit sighed. "Of course, you stupid furball. It's the middle of leaf-bare! And even when it isn't leaf-bare cats get sick, not as often though." Whitekit glared at her sister. "Oh yeah? How do you know?" She challenged. Snowkit met her sister's hot glare with an icy gaze. "Because _Rainbowfur_ told me."

"And _Rainbowfur_ also told you two to be quiet when you woke up!" The two kits looked up guiltily to see their mother gazing down on them. Lilyflower was laying in her nest a few mouse-lengths away. She raised her head and let out a purr. "Oh, come on Rainbowfur. Kits will be kits. And it _is_ a special day for them."

Snowkit and Whitekit exchanged confused glances, anger forgotten. Then suddenly Snowkit let out a trill of excitement. "Our apprentice ceremony!" She squeaked. Whitekit gave a skip of joy. "I wonder who our mentors will be?"

"I hope I get Sharptooth! He's the best fighter in the Clan!" Continued Snowkit. Whitekit puffed out her chest. "I want Leafwhisker. She's the best _hunter_ in the Clan!"

"Remember, Snowstar chooses who your mentors will be," Rainbowfur reminded them gently. Snowkit picked at the moss in her nest. "I wish _we_ chose our mentors."

"Yeah," Whitekit agreed. "And I also think we should just do one thing. Like just hunt, or just fight, and there could be more than two medicine cats." Snowkit stared at her sister as if she had sprouted wings. "Well we don't do it that way, and never will, so there!"

Whitekit growled playfully at Snowkit, then leapt at her and bowled her over. As Snowkit pummeled her sister's belly, Rainbowfur darted in and gently but firmly, pried the two sisters apart. "Now, now," She scolded. "You two are almost apprentices. Behave like it."

Behind Lilyflower, Petalkit popped her head up to stare at Whitekit and Snowkit. Her sky-blue eyes were as big as an owl's. "Lucky you!" She admired, then added ruefully, "We have to wait two whole more moons 'till we get to be apprentices."

Petalkit's brothers, Treekit, Seedkit, and Grasskit had woken up now as well, and all three scrambled over Lilyflower to get to the two older kits.

"Will you miss us?" Asked Grasskit.

"I bet you'll be the best apprentice ever, Snowkit!" Treekit mewed kindly. "I hope you become a warrior fast, so you can mentor me!"

"But I'm not even an apprentice yet." Snowkit pointed out.

"You will be soon."

"But I would have to finish my training in two moons!"

"You could do it."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could!"

"Couldn't!"

"Could!"

"Couldn't!"

Treekit leapt at Snowkit and pinned her to the ground. "Could!" He yowled triumphantly. Snowkit heaved upward, threw Treekit off, and made a dash for the outside, only to be tripped by Whitekit.

"Oof!" Snowkit rolled across the floor. Lilyflower leaned over and gently lifted Snowkit back onto her paws. "Thanks Lilyflower," muttered Snowkit. "You're welcome," Purred Lilyflower.

Snowkit growled and flung herself onto Whitekit. "Eek!" She screeched. As the two sisters fought, Treekit and Seedkit charged into the fight.

"I'm an IceClan warrior and I'm gonna rip your throat out!" Whitekit yowled. "Never!" Treekit charged into Whitekit from behind, and she squealed in surprise, then toppled over. Seedkit shoved Whitekit as soon as she had gotten back on her paws. Snowkit saw her chance and leapt onto Whitekit's back, squashing her.

"Okay, okay, I surrender! Now _get off me!_" Whitekit heaved upward and Snowkit tumbled off of her. "I'll teach you to surrender! Treekit, come on!" Snowkit called to her friend. For a moment Treekit looked uncertain, then suddenly screeched a battle cry, and jumped on top of Snowkit.

Snowkit yowled in shock. "What are you _doing_ Treekit?" **Traitor!**She thought angrily. Whitekit stalked over and joined Treekit in the attack. Seedkit scampered off to hide behind Lilylfower with Petalkit. "Hold her down," Whitekit commanded. Treekit planted his paws firmly on Snowkit's belly. Whitekit padded closer and whispered something into Snowkit's ear. Snowkit nodded and used one of her hind legs to sweep Treekit's legs off of her. Treekit reared back in surprise, and fell. Then Whitekit pounced on poor Treekit.

Just as Snowkit scrambled up, a call rang through the cave. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Grand Pillar for a Clan meeting!"

Rainbowfur gasped. "It's time!" She made an attempt to groom Snowkit and Whitekit, and failed as each kit shook her away. The two kits dashed for the entrance. Snowkit shared a glance with Whitekit. Lilyflower's four kits stared at Snowkit and Whitekit with huge eyes, as if they were StarClan warriors.

The two sisters barely paused to jump down from the nursery into the main cave. Bursting with excitement, they bounced over to the Grand Pillar where Snowstar sat, the majority of the Clan staring up at her. The Clan members sat back slightly from the pillar, leaving a half-circle where Sunpaw, Moonpaw and Skypaw stood proudly facing Snowstar.

Rainbowfur hurried towards her kits, with Lilyflower and her kits not far behind. "Wait," Rainbowfur hissed as Whitekit tried to enter the half-circle. Whitekit ducked her head in embarrassment, and padded over to her mother.

"Tigerstripe, Leopardheart, Lionclaw, are you satisfied with your apprentices training, and do they know the meaning of the warrior code?"

"Yes, and Sunpaw does," Meowed Tigerstripe.

"Same for Moonpaw," Agreed Leopardheart.

"And Skypaw, too" Lionclaw rumbled.

"Sunpaw, Moonpaw, Skypaw come forward." The three apprentices padded farther into the half-circle. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and stay loyal to your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

The words "I do," resonated through the cave three times.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. From this moment on you will be known as Sunstreak, Moonbeam, and Skystorm!"

"Sunstreak! Moonbeam! Skystorm!" The Clan cheered. Snowkit thought the still young warrior Nightflower was cheering especially loud. **Oh! I bet they're her kits! **She thought to herself.

"Snowkit, Whitekit, come forward." Snowkit jumped. She hadn't noticed the cheering for the new warriors die down. "Today, there will be more than just a warrior ceremony. Rainbowfur's kits have reached their sixth moon."

"Snowkit, from now on you will be known as Snowpaw." **Snowpaw! I'm Snowpaw!** "Your mentor will be Lightningfur." **Lightningfur? Yes! Yes yes yes yes _yes_!**"Whitekit, from now on you will be Whitepaw. Ravenfeather, you will train her."

"Snowpaw! Whitepaw! Snowpaw! Whitepaw!" The Clan cheered for the two new apprentices as they touched noses with their mentors.** At last, I'm an apprentice! Nothing will stand in my way to become a warrior!**

No cat had noticed two gleaming amber eyes or a flash of ginger-and-white fur in the shadows, watching the apprentice ceremony. Snowpaw felt some thing staring at her, making her pelt burn.

She shivered.

* * *

**What do you think? If there are any spelling/grammar errors or things of the like, review so I can fix them...once I get 5 reviews total I can post Chapter 2. Then the action will get a little more exciting** **from then on! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 2

_**I. DON'T. OWN. WARRIORS. I OWN THIS **_**STORY**_** OF THE WARRIORS. If you didn't understand what I just said and you steal this...Let's just say...Never mind...**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Snowpaw bounced as Whitepaw and Ravenfeather padded over to her and Lightningfur.

"Thunderclaw wants us four to go hunting," Ravenfeather meowed. Snowpaw's jaw dropped. "But we haven't even had any training!" Whitepaw exclaimed. "We'll be assessing what you already know," Lightningfur explained. "Oh," mewed Snowpaw. As the two apprentices and warriors padded out of camp and through the waterfall-path, Whitepaw and Snowpaw bombarded their mentors with questions.

"Where are we going to hunt?"

"What are we going to hunt?"

"When will we get back?"

"Isn't any other cat coming with us?"

"Why don't we get any training first?"

"What if we-"

"What if you fall down the mountain and into a beehive?" Lightningfur stopped and mewed exasperatedly. They were near a small cave with an overhang above it. Bushes surrounded them. Ravenfeather answered the 'paws questions. "At the Tree Springs, anything we can find, by sundown, no, and Snowstar's orders." The three she-cats stared at Ravenfeather until he started to look nervous. Snowpaw's icy eyes made him want to shiver.

Suddenly, Snowpaw's ear twiched, and she whirled around, flattening her ears and curling her lip in disgust. "What is that stench?" Lightningfur and Ravenfeather looked horrified and angry. Lightningfur narrowed her eyes, and Ravenfeather broke the silence. "IceClan."

Whitepaw gasped. "What are they doing on our territory?"

"Hunting," Came a deep growl, and a huge brown tabby tom emerged from the bushes. Snowpaw glared icily at him. The tabby had not expected this, he was a warrior feared by all the Clans. Yet his gaze was draw into hers, as if he were being hypnotized. There was something about this she-cat that he liked…the tabby gave himself a mental shake.

"Hunting what?" Snowpaw challenged. The tabby smirked. "Prey," he replied. Several more IceClan cats slid out from the bushes.

Snowpaw gulped, and realized that the 'prey' the IceClan cats were hunting was probably not any normal prey. She sized up her opponents. There was a big black cat, a brown tabby, an orange tabby, a dark brown tabby, a dusty-furred cat, a small brown cat with a nasty scar, a smoky gray one, plus the huge brown tabby. Snowpaw shivered and gulped again as she realized they were _all_ toms. Strong toms.

Only Snowpaw noticed Ravenfeather whispering quickly and urgently into Whitepaw's ears.

"What do you want _Tigerclaw_?" Lightningfur spat at the huge dark brown tabby. "I already told you, Lightningfur." Tigerclaw purred dangerously. "I'm hunting."

Suddenly there was a streak of white, a rustle of bushes and Whitepaw was gone. Snowpaw knew Ravenfeather had told her to go back to camp to get help. Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes and jerked his head. "Smokepaw, Scarpaw, after her," Tigerclaw commanded. The small smoky and brown toms nodded and started to speed after Whitepaw. Snowpaw instantly darted over to them and blocked their way into the bushes. The two toms stopped, hesitating long enough for Snowpaw to attack. She instinctively slammed her paw down, claws unsheathed, on Smokepaw's head. While the blood pouring into his eyes blinded him, Snowpaw leapt for Scarpaw.

_Go for his ears! _A voice mewed urgently in Snowpaw's head. Snowpaw slashed and ripped at the tom's ears. He tried feebly to defend himself. _Now break his root! _Snowpaw shook her head to clear it of the voice, and dived underneath Scarpaw, flashing out her unsheathed claws at his legs until he collapsed and didn't get up.

Snowpaw darted over to Smokepaw, who had just staggered onto his paws, only to topple over again at the sight of a raging, bristling, Snowpaw. Smokepaw struggled to his paws again, along with Scarpaw, and the two fled the scene. Snowpaw hadn't noticed that no other cats had been fighting. She had thought that as soon as she had attacked the two other apprentices, battle would have exploded through the small clearing. They had only watched. Watched as she had beaten the other two apprentices. With absolutely no training at all...Or so they thought.

Snowpaw was certainly small for an apprentice, after all she had only just been made one, but she looked terrifying. Her beautiful silver and black-spotted pelt was stained red, and her icy blue eyes made her even more intimidating.

Suddenly the enemy Clan cats looked much less certain, even Tigerclaw. The two IceClan apprentices had been extremely close to receiving their warrior name, and were some of the best fighters in their Clan, but they had been beaten by a mere kit. If their apprentices fight that well, they were thinking, then what about the _warriors_?

Tigerclaw recovered from his shock, and then growled. "Attack!"

There was another yowl, a more familiar one. "SnowClan, attack!" Then the small, bush surrounded clearing was filled with screeching, wrestling cats. SnowClan outnumbered the IceClan cats two to one, and Snowpaw had no cat to fight, so she darted to and fro trying to find Tigerclaw.

**There! **She spotted him. Thunderclaw had the massive tabby pinned under his own strong claws. Tigerclaw heaved upward, with sheer strength throwing Thunderclaw off him. Snowpaw froze, and dashed under the overhang a few tail-lengths away to wait for her chance. She _knew_ she could beat Tigerclaw. Thunderclaw lay winded, then tried to haul himself up. Tigerclaw leapt and bowled him over, pummeling Thunderclaw's back. Thunderclaw screeched as his fur ripped. Just as Tigerclaw leaned down to sink his fangs into Thunderclaw's neck, Snowpaw let out a blood-freezing shriek.

Tigerclaw looked up, eyes as round as the moon. All around the clearing other cats did the same. "Get off him." Snowpaw's snarled words were hard as ice, and just as cold. Her icy blue-gray eyes boring into Tigerclaw, something clicked when he met her eyes, and he started shaking. "Get off him," Snowpaw repeated in a low growl. "_Now!_" She yowled. Tigerclaw backed off of Thunderclaw.

Snowpaw smirked to herself. She had the most powerful warrior in all four Clans under her control. "Stay right there, or I will rip your ears off." Tigerclaw didn't so much as twitch a whisker. Snowpaw scanned the clearing for Lightningfur or Snowstar. She found them both side by side, frozen with shock at what Snowpaw had just done. Snowpaw made eye contact, signaling things were in the leader's paws now.

Snowstar shook off her shock and strode forward confidently and made her way up to Snowpaw. She signaled to her warriors to surround the enemy cats. The SnowClan cats pushed the IceClan cats into the center of the clearing. Thunderclaw shoved Tigerclaw so roughly to the front he stumbled, but quickly recovered. This had not been a good day for any cat, least of all Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw, this attack was completely unprovoked. I will be sending a patrol of warriors to your camp. Then we'll see what that piece of fox-dung you call a leader has to say to defend herself and her Clan of cowards." This snarled 'speech' was unlike any other Snowstar had ever given. She always treated the other Clans fairly, and never had she insulted any cat, much less a Clan leader.

Suddenly looking tired, she called to Thunderclaw. "Take these cats to the Ice Caves, and throw them in the caves." Snowpaw shivered. She'd heard stories about Ice Caves. There were caves with water dripping in constantly, a few rats for prey, and isolation. Each cave had only one exit; the entrance. Only SnowClan cats knew how to shift the boulders to keep the prisoners inside. No one else knew.

"Who shall I take?" Thunderclaw asked. "Whomever you like, but be sure to take Snowpaw and Lightningfur." Thunderclaw didn't look surprised. He dipped his head. "Very well."

Thunderclaw padded over to Ravenfeather and Whitepaw and told them something. Ravenfeather nodded and meowed something back to Thunderclaw. "Snowpaw, Lightningfur, come here," Thunderclaw called. Snowpaw hadn't realized Lightningfur had padded up to her. "We're coming," called Lightningfur.

As the two pretty she-cats trotted over, Thunderclaw called a few other cats over. Snowpaw joined Whitepaw and her mentor as other cats padded over to secure the prisoners. Snowpaw saw Firestorm, Sharpclaw, Lionclaw, Tigerstripe, Spottedpelt, and Snowstar trot over to Thunderclaw.

As Thunderclaw counted heads, Snowstar told the rest of the cats to go back and guard the camp. As soon as the rest of SnowClan had left, the ten SnowClan and six IceClan cats made their way to the Ice Caves. Snowpaw guessed that Scarpaw and Smokepaw were going to get a _very_ welcome homecoming celebration. Along the way a few bird-brained ones tried to escape, only to have a few more scratches added to their blood-stained pelts.

The cats passed the Tree Springs. Snowpaw stared in wonder at the pretty scenery. There was a hot spring that bubbled up from the rocks, and huge boulders created a dam so that the spring stayed in one area. Along the dam, a few fruit-bearing trees grew. Most of the trees had flower buds, flowers, or even tiny fruits. After they'd passed the Tree Springs, the territory began to get drearier. There was less plants, duller colors; Snowpaw even noticed there was less prey-scent!

"This place gives me the creeps," admitted Snowpaw to Whitepaw. "Me too," whispered Whitepaw. The two sisters walked in an uncomfortable silence. After what seemed many moons more, they had reached the caves.

Snowpaw thought the world couldn't have a better place for a prison. There were only a few scattered bushes and grasses, and not a single colorful item as far as the eye could see. The rocks were a dull brown-gray, and other than a few splashes of dull green and occasional rocks, the land was white with snow.

"Alright," Snowstar yowled commandingly. It seemed every cat knew what was about to happen but IceClan, Whitepaw, and Snowpaw. "Apprentices," she motioned for the two scared sisters, "come here."

Snowpaw darted over to Snowstar, while Whitepaw followed more slowly. "I am going to teach you how to move the rocks."

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I will try to hurry up the writing as fast as possible! My parents won't let me work before school anymore, because I'm not getting good enough grades in school...now I can only work on Saturdays. D: I'm trying!  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Snowpaw: OK, so from here on out my thoughts will be in bold…  
**_Mapleshade: and the thoughts I send into Snowpaw's mind will be in italics  
_S. o. SC.: Right, with that settled…  
_**All: Snowsong of SnowClan doesn't own the Warriors!**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_ All the Clan cats there gasped. _No cat had ever learned the code of the rocks as an apprentice, much less their first day as an apprentice! Ravenfeather and Lightningfur looked pleasantly surprised that their apprentices were the first to have done it.

"Alright, warriors completely surround the enemy!" The word 'enemy' sent a thrill of excitement through Snowpaw's spine. She would become the best fighter the Clans had ever seen! Better than Tigerclaw!

_That's right. You can be, someday. _Snowpaw almost jumped at the somewhat familiar voice in her head. Where had she heard it? **The battle! **That was where she'd heard it! It was the voice that had briefly helped her to beat the IceClan apprentices!

**Who are you, and what do you want? **Snowpaw wondered if she could communicate with her thoughts.

_I am…_the voice sighed. _A cat does not need a name after so long of living alone, but I was called Mapleshade, a long time ago._ **Oh, I'm Snowpaw. **Mapleshade's voice purred, _I know._ _And as for what I want with you, you'll soon find out._ **Umm...****Okay? **Snowpaw replied uncertainly.

Snowpaw suddenly snapped back to the present and realized Whitepaw was waving a paw in her face. "Are you okay?" She asked anxiously. Snowpaw stifled a sigh. "Yes, Whitepaw, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a second."

"Snowpaw, Whitepaw, Come here!" Snowpaw gulped, suddenly nervous, and fluffed out her silver-and-black pelt. She and Whitepaw then dashed over to Snowstar and the rocks she was standing by.

Snowstar gave a meaningful glance at Thunderclaw and nodded. Thunderclaw bowed his head in a gesture of reply, and with a silent signal the SnowClan cats tightened the circle where the IceClan cats were. The two apprentices watched in a fascinated horror as all the SnowClan cats advanced on the IceClan cats. Then, on another silent signal, all the SnowClan cats leapt at once, and almost instantaneously all the IceClan cats collapsed into a crumpled heap.

"What just happened?" Whitepaw's voice was awe-filled, and it had a slight worried rasp to it. "Don't worry," Snowstar reassured the sisters. "They're just knocked out, so they can't see how we open the caves, and so that they won't struggle when we put them in. Speaking of which," Snowstar added, "We should be opening them right now!"

Bouncing with excitement, Snowpaw and Whitepaw followed Snowstar over to the closest huge boulder. Snowstar waited for them to catch up, then started the lesson. "You have to run you're claws over the rock, to get the best idea of where the grooves are. I'll tell you about those when you find one."

Snowpaw delicately ran her blood-stained claws over the smooth surface of the boulder. After what seemed like ages, she detected a small scratch. She dragged her claws around until she found it again, then followed its course. The groove led down and to the side, and Snowpaw almost bumped into Snowstar as she followed the scratch downward. Finally, it reached the ground. "Snowstar," called Snowpaw. "I found something!" "Okay," Snowstar replied. Her voice sounded distant; she and Whitepaw must have moved on to other boulders. "I'll be right there!"

As Snowpaw retraced the scratch mark from start to finish, Snowstar bounded over to Snowpaw and 'her' boulder.

"Let me look," Snowstar panted. **Hmm…She and Whitepaw must've been farther away than I thought. I wonder how many caves there are? **Snowpaw voiced her thoughts. "Snowstar, how many caves are there?" Snowstar sighed. "Enough to hold every cat in the other three Clans," she replied wearily. Snowpaw's eyes widened. "Wow…" She breathed.

"Where is the groove?" Snowstar demanded. "Oh, sorry Snowstar! It's right here," Snowpaw added hastily, running her claws over the length of it. "Okay…" murmured Snowstar. "I know how to open this one." Snowstar ran her claws down the entire groove once more, and then started concentrating.

Snowpaw watched in amazement as her Clan leader started gouging out the scratch even deeper. With a grunt of effort, she was able to get a claw hold in it, then summoning what Snowpaw thought must've been power enough to pull StarClan from the stars, Snowstar heaved the boulder away from the entrance.

Panting heavily, Snowstar peered at where the boulder had been just moments before. She let out a trill of satisfaction.

Snowpaw stared at the many cracks and crevices that the smooth rock had concealed. Most were just the right size for a cat to fit into, some were a little bigger, and some were a little smaller.

"Well done on finding that! It'll hold all of those nasty IceClan cats!" Snowstar congratulated Snowpaw. Snowpaw purred a reply, "Thank you!"

Snowstar padded over to Thunderclaw as if she had just blown a feather off a cliff, not pulled an entire boulder several tail-lengths away from the cliff-face. "Take the prisoners and put them each in a separate cave," Snowstar commanded. Thunderclaw nodded. "Okay," he mewed in his deep rumble.

Thunderclaw yowled an order and the SnowClan cats hauled the IceClan cats by the newly opened caves. For the first time Snowpaw realized the caves stank of crow-food and stale, sickly water. **I'm sure glad I'm not going in there! **She thought wretchedly. Snowpaw and her sister bounded over to help their Clan-mates drag the IceClan cats to the flurry of caves Snowstar had opened up.

Snowpaw and Whitepaw decided to go and help their brother, Firestorm, who was trying to carry Tigerclaw single-pawed. "Here," Snowpaw growled, "let us help." Firestorm reluctantly scooted over to give his younger sisters some room.

Through a mouthful of fur Firestorm was able to growl a muffled thanks. Together the three siblings hauled the enormous warrior to the caves, but had to wait a while because other cats were trying to get their prisoner into the cave that fit them. Firestorm finally got so impatient that he grabbed Tigerclaw by the scruff and pushed his way through to the biggest 'cave'.

They weren't really caves. They were more like a big crack that went a fox-length or two back. Most of the time a pool of icy water would form, and rats would come to drink, so you wouldn't starve or get dehydrated. They were cold. So cold, that even if you had food, water, and a nest you could die of greencough. Or just freeze to death. SnowClan was known for their brute strenght in battle, and prey-rich territory, but it was the Ice Caves the other Clans whispered about at gatherings and told their kits stories of. That was why the other Clans feared SnowClan.

Snowpaw and Whitepaw dashed over to help Firestorm haul Tigerclaw into the cave. Snowpaw noticed Firestorm staring at Spottedpelt. Whitepaw caught Snowpaw's eye, and nodded. So she had seen it too. Again, Firestorm was stubborn and he wanted to do it all by himself, so his sisters gave up and walked away grumbling.

"I bet he wanted to impress Spottedpelt," hissed Whitepaw. Snowpaw murmured an agreement. The two sisters looked upon their older brother. Snowpaw sniffed. "Come on, Whitepaw," she mewed, "lets go find some cat who actually appreciates help." Whitepaw turned away from Snowpaw and began padding off.

Snowpaw was about to follow her older sister, when suddenly Whitepaw turned to Snowpaw again. "I know who we should help," Snowpaw saw a mischievous light in her sisters' eyes. "Spottedpelt!"

Snowpaw returned her sisters' mischievous gaze. "Then maybe Firestorm will think she's a wimpy weakling and turn his arrogant face away from _her_ and pay more attention to _us_!"

After they were done 'helping' Spottedpelt drag one of the warriors into a cave, the two sisters caught Firestorm staring at Spottedpelt.

"D'you think that worked?" Whitepaw asked Snowpaw after retreating to a safe distance away from the lovesick Firestorm and Spottedpelt. Snowpaw half-ignored Whitepaw, but she nodded absentmindedly.

Mapleshade's voice rang out through her whirling mind, _Are you sure that was the right way, young one? Jealously is never a good thing. _Ever.

**Of course! ** Snowpaw thought, half-angry.** And wouldn't you be jealous if your older brother didn't give a mouse-tail about whether you were alive or not?**

Mapleshade's voice sighed, and she wailed to herself, so Snowpaw couldn't hear, _When will the time be right, StarClan? How can I do my duty if she may already have succumbed to the Darkness?_ There was no answer to Mapleshade's silent plea.**  
**

What Snowpaw didn't know, was that the cat she was secretly meeting during her dreams would be the cause of the downfall of her Clan, the deaths of many of her loved ones, and the ultimate fate of Snowpaw, who would then be Snowsong, herself.

Exile.

* * *

**Ok, so I FINALLY got off my behind and updated this soo...Tell me how I'm doing in a review (or P.M.). I prefer the review...but whatevs! :D Snowpaw's whole history is on my profile, so go ahead and take a look! ****REVIEW! Next chapter will probably be a time skip where Snowy and Tree get together...Review for an idea of what I should do next! Some couples for Snowpaw I'm planning are: Snowpaw/Treekit, Snowpaw/Thunderclaw, or Snowpaw/Tigerclaw...I'm working on Snow/Tree right now, but tell me if you want someone else! I value your opinion! (Just no flames, please. :D ) I will try to get chapter 4 written soon! ...Later: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! As a present, I WILL TRY AS HARD AS I POSSIBLY CAN TO HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP sometime today! But I do need reviews. :D And encouragement!  
**

**~Snowsong~  
**


	6. Chapter 4

S. o. SC.: Ok, so Snowpaw has secretly been training in the Dark Forest, even as a kit. StarClan and the Dark Forest alike know she will be a key player in the Clans' fate, which is whether they becomes slaves to the Dark Forest or not…

**Snowpaw: NOOOOO! I'm not evil!**

_Mapleshade: Umm…actually you are, but I was sent to help you get rid of those evil Dark Forest cats…the problem is that if I get caught by them, they will kill my spirit…_

**Snowpaw: Why?**

S. o. SC.: *Looks at Mapleshade* She is clueless.

_Mapleshade: I thought the main characters were supposed to be smart! No matter, I will bring out the best in her…We'll have to hope that is enough…_

**Snowpaw: I AM smart!**

_Mapleshade: And I suppose that is why you don't know anything about my past?_

S. o. SC.: *sneaks away to get a snack*

_Mapleshade: I USED TO BE A DARK FOREST—! Oops…I wasn't supposed to say that!_

_Mapleshade: *__Pulls out Brain Wipe and wipes Snowpaw's face with it__*_

S. o. SC.: *Comes back and sees Mapleshade giving Snowpaw a Brain Wipe*

_Mapleshade: Double oops…*runs up to Snowsong and waves Brain Wipe in front of her face in a slow side-to-side motion*_

S. o. SC.: *Stares at Brain Wipe as it swings from side to side while her eyes form hypnotized spirals*

_Mapleshade: You saw nothing..._

S. o. SC.: I saw nothi… *breaks out of trance* I SAW EVERYTHING! *Leaps at Mapleshade*

_Mapleshade: Oh, StarClan help me! Wait…I'm in StarClan! Dang it!_

**Snowpaw: Let my new life begin!**

_Chapter 4_

_*Time Skip!*_

_ Snowpaw was padding through a dark _forest that stank of rotting things and the slime covering the forest floor. It was dark, no stars or moon showed in the sky, yet an eerie glow illuminated the forest.

"Snowpaw?" A deep rumbling call broke the silence the damp forest muddled. Snowpaw whirled around, she had not noticed the cat creeping up on her. She licked a patch of ruffled fur on her chest to hide her embarrassment. "Don't do that to me, Tigerclaw!"

The tabby purred his dangerous purr, "Of course not, my dear Snowpaw." Snowpaw flattened her ears, and her fur prickled. She knew and hated that tone of voice, he used it when he was disappointed or angry with her.

"I'm sorry, Tigerclaw!" Snowpaw pleaded. "I had to do it! What would my Clan-mates have said? They're already a little suspicious of my fighting skills!"

Tigerclaw sighed, his amber eyes boring into her icy blue ones until he had to look away. "Fine," he muttered. "I forgive you."

Snowpaw breathed a silent sigh of relief, so Tigerclaw wouldn't notice. She had been afraid that Tigerclaw would've given her a beating for getting him in the Ice Caves. What else could she have done? Helped him? That could've gotten her banished, for StarClan's sake!

Tigerclaw looked at her again. "Tomorrow night I will give you a special mission," He informed Snowpaw. "And as it will be your first, you'll need extra training. Ask your mentor to do battle training—possibly with some more experienced apprentices."

Snowpaw stared at Tigerclaw, jaw dropped. "Okay, Tigerclaw!" She mewed enthusiastically, and anxious to please him, "I'll do the best—"

Suddenly Snowpaw blinked awake, and glared up to find a worried Treepaw standing over her. He backed away, looking hurt, as she shook him off and hissed. "What did you wake me up for?" Snowpaw demanded. Treepaw flattened his ears. "I—I—I was….You were…." He suddenly stopped and stared at Snowpaw. "Are you okay?" Treepaw had just noticed how ragged and stressed Snowpaw looked, even though there was a hint of a sparkle of excitement in her icy eyes.

Snowpaw heaved herself up and stretched, yawning so Treepaw could see every one of her pure white teeth—long and sharp like a cave full of stalagmites and stalactites. "I'm fine." She replied coolly. "Just a little tired."

"O—Okay…" Treepaw stuttered. Then he added, "I'm sorry, Snowpaw—" Snowpaw shook her head, "No, Treepaw, _I'm_ sorry. I had no reason to snap at you like that."

Treepaw looked at his paws. "Were you dreaming?" Snowpaw mewed, "Yes." Treepaw looked up, somewhat embarrassedly, and asked, "About…about what?" Snowpaw purred, something she rarely ever did anymore. Treepaw blinked at her, then suddenly burst into laughter.

Snowpaw stared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked quizzically. Treepaw was saved from answering by Lightningfur, Snowpaw's mentor, who was calling her apprentice from across the clearing.

"See-ya, _Treekit_!" Snowpaw teased her den-mate as she dashed out of the cave and into the tunnel that led to the Main Cave. "Bye, _Snowkit_!"

Snowpaw sighed happily. **This is going to be a good day,** she thought.


End file.
